


Veni Vidi Veni Veni

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came, I saw, I came and I came again and that's three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veni Vidi Veni Veni

"Face it, Karev," Addison breathes, feeling his hands against her nipples, rubbing them to points. Practically spinning from how good it feels to finally be naked with him. "You want it bad."

Alex smirks his dirty little smirk. "Yeah, well?" he says. "I have the best taste of everyone, don't I?"

She's grinding down against his cock and he's biting on her shoulder and fuck, it feels good, it's making Addison hot and wet and damn. She just wants to bite down on his lower lip.

(Mark is doing something very nice to her stomach with his tongue, but Mark is good at whatever he does. He can fuck without requiring eye contact and make her come. Addison appreciates that property about him. It lets her concentrate on the important things. Like how Alex is going to fuck her when he gives up and recognizes that he wants to.)

"Did I hear you say you want a taste?" Addison asks, leaning back with an evil little smile of her own. "Or that I'm a taste?"

"You're not bad," Alex agrees, running his hands down her spine and over her ass, sending a nice crackle of electricity right through Addison's pussy. "But I haven't gotten to sample the goods, so I have no idea how good they are."

"You're turning me into an object," Addison says with a fake-scowl. "Then again, I plan to make you my boy-toy, so..."

Alex laughs and tilts Addison against the mattress (and somewhere in reality, Mark is putting on a condom and Addison's got her thighs splayed out willingly, panting) and snorts.

"I'm not your Sloan Mark 2, dude," he says, because Alex would say dude, and that's actually enough to make Addison hotter. Naked and sweaty and gasping because yeah, he wants a taste while remaining himself.

Oh, but Karev is so wrong if he thinks a mere pussy-eating will make Addison tremble. She's survived more than one round of cocky bastards and just because his tongue is licking stripes on the inside of her thigh doesn't mean that she's going to beg for his cock.

He's the _help._ Addison Montgomery is too hot and too good at this to be seduced by the help. Especially the guy who says he doesn't want a piece of this when he clearly does and is out to make her crazy.

(And that's what Mark is good at. Making her less crazy. Good at making all the dirty slut instincts inside of Addison scream and go limp, especially with that power stroke that she knows he did with Nancy. They compared notes over drinks once.)

"No, you're my dirty intern who can't resist tasting the best," Addison says, trying not to laugh because what Alex is doing with his nose and his tongue is making her soaked and they will so totally ruin the 500-count sheets if he keeps this up.

"Mmmf," replies Alex. "You're making it easy to get a good taste."

Oh, it's so true, and Addison's got one hand gripping the sheets and the other on her tit because he's got her hips pumping away and one thigh slung over his shoulder and the other at a weird angle so he can just keep licking her.

"Don't stop," she says, and that one is safe to say to Mark (who goes faster, and that's nice, too) so she whimpers and thrashes. It's the way he looks at her. Like he likes the idea of a woman who is smart, really smart, really good, but when she's done being smart for the day, wants to be fucked and fucked and fucked.

Unabashed come-slut -- fuck yes his tongue is on her clit -- and he's gonna slam into her like she was his toy and then he's gonna do that surgery with her tomorrow and respect her skill as if she wasn't moaning like a fucking porn star.

Sometimes brains have to stop, and Alex is making her brain stop (well, Mark is making her brain stop, but Mark thinks that means he wins. Never mind Mark moved away from everything he loved to get a chance to make Addison's brain stop with sex. He still thinks making her come is the same as being better than her, but if he's dumb enough to be her living vibrator, Addison feels no regrets about fucking a very good living vibrator, because really, she's fucking Alex without fucking Alex) and he knows Addison Montgomery is not a whore and he wants her like this.

Addison is a come-slut, not a whore. Big difference. Whores get paid, and oh god, he's big and he just pulls her upright so he can make her fuck him.

Yeah, yeah, she wants this bad. Fucking Karev smirk, she's gonna bite down on that and he's gonna grunt because he likes being in her as much as she likes riding his dick.

His mouth tastes like her. It makes Addison ride him faster, because she tastes good on him.

"God yeah," she whispers, wanting that little bit of stubble Alex gets after a long day rashing her throat, wanting to dig her fingernails into his shoulders. "You're good there, just a little left, yeah, good. So good..."

"Yeah, you're gone for it," Alex is teasing her, but Addison does not care. "Just say it. You're lovin' this."

"Oh, yeah, oh GOD, so much," Addison confesses. "I want it over and over, you have no idea."

"The way you're fucking me?" Alex replies. "I think I've got it."

Smartass. Smartass, but he's got his finger on her clit and she's gonna come again, she's gonna come riding Karev like he was Secretariat and love it, head snapping back and crying out, crying out the way no one has ever made her cry out because they always wanted her but didn't respect how much Addison wants to be fucked but not fucked over.

(Mark thinks he's so good, just because she's coming. Twenty-five minutes with a Hitachi Magic Wand might have been less of a pain in the ass, after all. He thinks this means she's lying, that she thinks of him after all. And Addison does think of him. Sort of.)

"Yeahhhh, that's right," Alex murmurs into her ear as Addison goes limp. "You're fucking incredible like this."

"Yeah?" she asks, feeling every limb relax as he pumps into her at a leisurely pace.

"Yeah," he says. "I think I'm gonna have to come now, that's how good you feel coming."

And he does with a shout and Addison chuckles, stroking his back.

She so has him. But he has her right back, so, what the hell? She can enjoy being owned. At least a little.

(Mark is saying something. Addison missed it and will have to ask him in a minute. Bastard. He would have to interrupt the afterglow.)


End file.
